New Girl Tori
by UnbrokenNarnianx
Summary: Hey what happens if Tori meets the BTR guys in a way that might have crossed your mind once or twice. Will someone fall in love, will they become friends? Read to find out.
1. New Girl Tori

_**New Girl Tori**_

"**DOG'S, STUDIO, NOW!**" Another day one after another, the BTR guys heard Gustavo yell at them. It was either Gustavo telling them to go to the studio or not to do this or that. The truth is, the guys are sick of it but without a choice they went to the studio under Gustavo orders.

"I _don't know why he is always stressed_" Carlos wondered out loud.

"_He needs to take a chill pill; ooh maybe I should give him a spray tan, ay, ay?_" James replied to Carlos comment.

On the way to the studio they saw a girl pacing back and forth with lyric sheets in her hands. She had long brownish blonde hair with newly red streaks and brown eyes. She was a perfect weight and she looks like she plays soccer as well as sings. Without realising the guys, she bumped into them.

"_Opps, sorry I didn't see you guys there._"

"_That's okay, we are sorry. Are you alright... um what's your name?_" Logan asked in a nervous voice.

"_I'm Tori Vega, I came here to work with Gustavo._"

"_Hey Tori, I'm Kendall and this is James, Logan and Carlos and we are from the band Big Time Rush._"

"_Oh, so you are the guys Gustavo told me to stay away from_" Tori replied.

"_Gustavo told you that? That's just plain rude of him,_" Kendall replied.

"_You_ _are pretty, I love your hair,_" Carlos said out loud.  
>"<em>Thanks, my friend Cat told me to get red streaks so it matches her red hair,<em>" Tori responded to Carlos.

"_So, where are you from?_" Logan asked.

"_I'm from Hollywood and I go to Hollywood Performing Arts, speaking of which *looks at watch* I have to go, bye guys._"

Tori rushed off and ran to get away from the guys. She didn't want them to ask her anymore questions and to annoy her. Tori thought to herself that they are pretty cute but she swore she wouldn't date anyone after Ryder Daniels made another move on her just last week. At the thought of Ryder Daniels, Tori automatically started singing "Beggin' On Your Knees" that she wrote with Andre to get back at Ryder.

"_**And one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.**_" She sung in her strong voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the studio<strong>, the guys were left wondering why Gustavo was interested on recording with Tori Vega, the performing arts girl.

"_She looks like she could be an actress,_" Carlos said.

"_I wonder why Gustavo wants to record with her, we never heard her sing,_" Kendall wondered.

"_I want to know why Gustavo told her to stay away from us, like we aren't bad like. Remember when Jordan Sparks was recording here? We helped her figure out the song,_" Logan replied to Kendall and Carlos.

"_I just wonder,_" James thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it more will be coming soon. Please leave a review on what you think about this crappy Fanfic I wrote.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any lyrics or song titles that are mentioned**_


	2. The song on the radio

_**The song on the radio that made them laugh**_

The guys arrived in the studio under Gustavo orders talking about Tori. They stopped admittedly once they heard the lines "_**Everybodys **__**on a date with my buddy James**_."

Kendall and Logan started bursting out in laughter and Carlos fell on the ground and started having a laughing fit.

"_OMG this is so true, everybody knows my buddy James._" Kendall laughed.

"_Whoever sings this song must know James, L.O.L_." Logan said.

"_Oh haha, funny guys. Carlos_?" James looks at Carlos laughing on the floor

"_Are you okay Carlos_?" Logan asked.

"_I'm, hahahahaha, I'm fine, hahahahahaha._" Carlos replied laughing.

Carlos got up and started laughing with Logan and Kendall while James is giving them the evils. The door of the recording studio swung open and Kelly appeared.

"_What are you guys laughing at?_" She admittedly asked.

Kendall replied, "_We are laughing about this song that was playing before. The lines went like__** "Everybody's on a date with my buddy James.**_" Kendall, Logan and Carlos started singing in harmony together while James was still giving them the evils waiting for them to notice.

"_That was Allstar Weekend's song called "James" from their new album "All The Way" that sold many copies._" The guys turned around at the sound of his voice and looked into Griffins money hungry eyes.

"_Griffin, the guys sold many copies and made much money for this company as much as that pop or rock or whatever group made for theirs._" Gustavo said entering the room.

"_Wait, did you say Allstar Weekend? I think I heard of them before_" James said in a subtext that was angry.

"_And our buddy James finally cracked and spoke_" joked Kendall.

"_Dogs heal and stop the chitchat, you guys are playing at Hollywoods Performing Arts on Friday and you have to get ready. So I suggest that you guys __**GET TO WORK! INTO THE STUDIO NOW DOGS!**_" Gustavo yelled at them.

The guys followed Gustavo's order and went to the studios stage to get ready to practise for Friday.  
>"<strong>This is going to be a long day<strong>" the guys thought to themselves and they got ready for the long day ahead of them. The day where they will be yelled at, fall off the stage alot (Carlos) and then start fighting with each other.

What the guys didn't realised it that on Friday they would be performing at Hollywood Performing Arts High where Tori goes to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews so far, sorry it took forever for me to add chapter 2 but here it finally is. I wrote this chapter along with chapter 3 the day after I uploaded chapter 1.<strong>

**Again sorry it seemed like forever to upload this chapter because I was busy updating my other Fanfic about Demi/Cameron.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any lyrics or songs that are mentioned.**_


	3. The Piano

_**Andre, Jade and Tori's piano.**_

"_Toriiiiiiiii, how was the recording session?" _Jade asked Tori out of the blue in her cold voice.

"_It was.. Wait! We aren't even friends Jade and you want to know the session went? Why? What and who did you bet with on me?" _Tori replied to Jades question.  
><em><br>"Did you make a bet on me just because I'm Tori Vega, I think Jade asked stuff for a reason." _Jade said, imitating Tori's voice like she always does.

"_**HEY! I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!**__ Now can you please answer my question?_" Tori replied angrily to Jades comment.

"_No I didn't make a bet with anyone, okay? Geez you always think that I bet on you or something all the time. Now tell me how the session went," _Jade replied to Tori's question demanding an answer of her own.

"_Oh the session was fine, Gustavo, the producer asked if I was performing on Friday night and I said I was and then he said his going to come down and see me perform, it was no biggie._"

"_Congrats Tori, I hope you get signed by him,_" Tori and Jade didn't even realise that Andre came in the door just a minute ago while they were arguing with each other.

"_Thanks Andre that means alot to me. Now are we ready to write that song?_"

"_And you sure that we should let Jade help us?_"

"_Well Jade has a good voice and she did agree._"

"_Hey I only agreed because Cat was working with Robbie and Beck is in the school play right now._"

"_Well let's get to work now,_" Andre said so the girls won't start fighting.

Jade and Andre went to the piano to start working on the song. Tori went to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"_You guys want a drink?_" She yelled to them.

Andre and Jade both yelled back "No thanks" and Andre started playing a beautiful melody on the piano.

While Tori was getting a drink she updated her status on her slap.

* * *

><p><strong>Status:<strong> _Working on a new song with Andre and Jade! So excited for Friday_ **Mood:** _Excited.  
><em>

* * *

><p>While Tori was very excited, she didn't know that Big Time Rush will be performing there as well.<p>

"_Tori! Come on gurllll, it doesn't take that long to get yourself a drink,_" Andre called out to her.

"_**VEGA, HURRY UP!**_" Jade yelled to her.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!_" Tori yelled back to them and strolled out of the kitchen to where her grand piano was.

When Tori arrived to the grand piano, she saw Andre AND JADE play the piano together. Andre was playing the chords, off the beat while Jade was playing the melody line. Tori wasn't that surprised when she heard Jade play piano because she knew Jade could. Jade and Andre where playing in perfect Melody and from the top of Tori's head she was singing lyrics that came to her and by the time they were finished they wrote a whole song together that they will perform on Friday night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait of this chapter and sorry that it's short *sad face* <strong>  
><strong>I promise I'll make the chapters longer when the story progresses.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Victorious Characters or BTR characters that are mentioned or the shows for that matter. **_


End file.
